fistoftruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
Clans were introduced on 7/18/2018 in version 2.0 (2.0.2). To unlock the Clan Portal on the main screen, you must reach 10 campaign wins or reach level 3 in Quick Match. Right now, there are no PvP clan events. The only purpose of clans at the moment is to allow groups to work together for extra rewards. There is a clan leaderboard, it is ranked based on Honor points (see Honor below). Clan Main Menu Screen This is the clan main menu: Here is a key to all clickable icons: 1) Clan Contributuion and Level 2) Personal Contributuion 3) Guild Weekly Quest 4) Guild Honor (Honor Rewards) 5) Personal Honor 6) Clan Total Honor 7) Member List Contribution Each member can achieve 100 contribution points per day. Personal Contribution Actions and Values * Daily login: +5 (+10 for new accounts) * Complete a daily personal quest: +10 * Complete a weekly personal quest: +20 * 6 wins in Meteor Brawl: +5 * 12 wins in Meteor Brawl: +10 * Grade promotion in Tourny: +10 * Obtain 500 gold in Treasury Fight: +5 * Obtain 1000 gold in Treasury Fight: +10 * Obtain 2000 gold in Treasury Fight: +10 * Clear Blue Galaxy: +10 * Clear Nightmare Galaxy: +20 * Clear Hell Galaxy: +40 * Clear a PVE Boss Island: +2 * 1 win in Gold Week Match: +3 * Purchase anything from the $ shop: +25 Clan Contribution and Clan Level The entire clan also has a daily contribution limit (this can be increased by the clans level).You can view the clans daily limit progress by clicking #1 spot on the Clan Main Menu screen. All Contribution Points for all players is added together for the clan. When this value gets to its maxinum, the clan will level up. You can view the amount needed for a level up on the Clan Main Menu Screen. Clan Levels: Contribution Rewards There are two types of rewards: Weekly Quests and Honor Awards. To claim either of them, you need to have 200 Contribution Points for the clan in that week. Weekly Clan Quest rewards * These are quests that all members contribute progress too. Once the quest is complete, you must have 200 contribution points for the week to claim. * The reward bonus' will multiply the shown reward. The first bonus is based on Clan Level (some levels increase this some do not). The second bonus is based on number of members in the clan (0.5% per member). Honor Awards * Honor Awards are special rewards where all members can claim when any member of the clan reaches one or more of these requirements. * Some of these requirements are a one-time-only achievement (like clear all campaigns) and some can be done every week/month. * You need 200 contribution points in a week to claim any of these rewards. Honors Honor points are simply your position on the ladder for Tournament, Meteor Brawl, Treasury Fight, and Gold Week Match. The points are added together in each 4 categories to give a single honor value per player. The clan's honor adds all honor points from all players in the clan to give a total honor rating. This rating is what determines the best clan on the leaderboard. * These honor points will change as you change positions. Tournament updates every month, Champion match is once a week, Meteor is once a week, and Treasury Fight is once a week. * You will see popups periodically indicating honor points for clan members. This is due to ladder updates (like if a clan member goes from 3rd to 2nd for example). These updates are usually right after you log in or after the closing of a PvP event like tourny or meteor brawl.